Baxter O'Brian
Baxter O'Brian is a general celebrity, television presenter, actor, and singer. He became famous when his mother married into the O'Brian Family, making him the stepson of Nameless O'Brian. Baxter soon began his own career and is known for his work alongside David Davis. Early Life Baxter Choc-Choc Syka was born in 2000 to Sophie Eliza Marina Eloise Syka and "Keiran". He has never met his father since his parents divorce. In 2013 he was legally renamed to Baxter O'Brian. Career In 2013 it was confirmed that he had been signed to HeffKids. He later announced that he would be working with David Davis. Their show, Baxter and David, will begin in May 2013. The show became a huge success and gained a legion of young adoring fans, mostly females but some girly males or other young males who hid their like for the show. The show was soon confirmed as an ongoing addition to the channel and moved to a weekly Saturday morning slot. The show ended in February 2015 when Baxter and David decided it was best to be friends but no longer work together. Baxter confirmed that he would presenting a solo show which during the breaks on HeffKids. The show was "50 seconds of Baxter" and ended around the same time as Baxter and David. In 2014, Baxter announced that he had his own perfume due for release soon. Later, he confirmed it was called'' Mujer Rubia'' and suited all young females and even playful males. Due to the success of his perfume, he announed that he would soon be releasing more of a range and soon released three further perfumes alongside his company: La Más Justo, Oto Olor Dealegría, and Mejor Rubia Mejor Perfume. He became hugely popular in 2015 when he was cast as the lead role in a new Heffkids show, Little Blonde Billy, a show about a young male growing up. The role was his first ever acting role. Also in 2015, he released an album in relation to the show and later there was a film made in November; Unlittle Blonde Billy (2015). In 2016, Baxter filmed two further series of "Little Blonde Boy" before the show ended. He announced plans in 2017 to try become a film actor above a television one. Personal Life He has became well known since his mothers relationship with Nameless O'Brian. He lives with his family at The Fame as of 2013. After becoming more famous, Baxter began to gain a reputation for being difficult to work with and those who did work with him commented that fame had gone to his head. Baxter casually brushed off the rumours and said that he had re-invented himself from a loser blonde nobody to one of the O'Brian Family and that he would turn back for nobody. In 2014, Baxter was accused of fighting Dz Bly at The Fame. Neither male commented and nothing came of it. After meeting her whilst filming during during September 2015, he began a relationship with Holly Ferrinton. His friend, David Davis, warned that Baxter was too selfish for a relationship but Baxter said David was too soft and that Holly knew her place unlike him. Baxter announced that when he turned 16 in February 2016, he and Holly would move in together and live a lavish lifestyle, telling an interview "I'm her king, she's my doe". The pair lived together for ten months, with Holly then ending the relationship and leaving Baxter. In December 2016, she did an interview accusing him of being one of the gays. Baxter posted an open hate letter online to Holly which was removed two weeks later after the huge response. In January 2017, Baxter sold his home and then bought a flat which he began sharing with Pippa Roadtown.